


Vastdimension Rouge: Futanari Red Heart

by orphan_account



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: Futanari, Harems, Multi, Other, Sex, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2020-12-31 20:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. Aurora! Enter Red Heart!

Hi, my name is Rouge and I am the CPU of the youngest nation in Gamindustri, Aurora. I am about 5'6", with turquoise eyes, tan skin and I have black hair with red highlights that fall to my shoulders. I have 38DD breasts and really wide hips. Oh! Also... an 8-inch penis. I guess I'm a futanari if you'd say so. Enough about my appearance! You need to know about my personality! I'm confident and extremely straightforward. Uh...I'm also kind of a large pervert. I get hot and bothered by the female body to be exact. I always dream of a girlfriend who I can hang out with ...and maybe go a little further than that.  
Anyways, this is the story of my memories in Gamindustri!

I look in awe as Purple Heart jumps over me and slashes this monster that has been a threat to Gamindustri for as long as I can remember. I stand completely frozen, holding onto my Chain-Blade as I look on while feeling a mixture of fear and amazement. The way the other CPUs attack the monster. I wish I was as strong as them.

"Rouge! Hurry!" Purple Heart exclaims.

I snap out of my fear and my legs begin to move on their own. I pull my Chain-Blade back and put all my force into a tri-directional slash, severely damaging this monster and ending this little CPU combo Green and Black Heart started.

"GWAAAAAARGH!" The monster groans and begins to fade away.

I fall forward as I transform into my Human form. My sister, Nessui catches me before I fall. I quickly regain my stance and it appears the red clouds disappear and the sky is as blue as it was prior to this monster being born.

"Great job, guys!" I begin to congratulate everyone on their role in defeating this major threat.

"Yeah..." Black Heart responds.

"...Right." White Heart says, looking off to avoid eye contact.

**Days Later.**

OK let me explain what happened.  
About 2 months ago, this extremely powerful monster began to terrorize the people of Aurora, the nation I am CPU of. I wasn't able to fend it off so Planeptune's CPU, Neptune, helped me. I rarely kept contact with any of the other CPUs, so Neptune told them about this monster. They were a bit reluctant to help me because this monster caused shares to fluctuate between the nations. Those who believe in one goddess started to believe in another. So we kinda aren't friends now but we aren't enemies so I guess that's OK. There, now you get a brief summary of what's going on. Back to the story!

I run into the Basilicom. As I enter I see a girl with long blue messy hair and magenta-colored eyes.

_This is my nation's oracle, Savoir. She kinda sleeps a lot and because she sleeps a lot, she doesn't know about what we're doing, so when she's awake she's always worried._

"Savoir! Sorry I was out for so long. There were just a lot of new games I had to buy!" I say, shuffling the bag of games.

"Rouge, you really shouldn't blow your money on video games!" Savoir tells me for the thousandth time.

"Don't worry, Savoir! I still have enough money for boring stuff you want me to do." I state, teasing her a bit.

I begin running to my workstation. I sit in front of the computer and see a lot of online work.

_Ugh. I know I'm supposed to do this but there is SO much. Maybe 30 minutes of one of those new games wouldn't hurt..._

I hop from my seat and go over to the Aurora console and put in the first game I see. Before I could start, however, a shorter version of yours truly runs into my workplace, pounding on my head.

"Rougey! Do your work, you're going to make our nation suffer!" She cries while punching my head continuously.

_This is my sister. More professionally known as the CPU Candidate of Aurora, Nessui. She is ditzy and always so cheerful. Everything about her screams "younger sister" except one feature about her..._

"Rougey! Are you listening!?" Nessui shouts while her assets jiggle greatly. Her breasts are 32F. They are painfully larger than mine and _I'M_ the older sister.

"Alright! Alright! Knock it off!" I snap, grabbing her hands.

"Can you at least help me, Nes!?" I give her my best angry face.

"I'll always help you, Rougey" She yelps, smiling at me.

A few minutes pass by and then I bring myself to look up from my paper and ask my little sister a question I've had on my mind for a while.

"Nes? I know this is random but, will the CPUs ever be friends again? I care about them all and I want them to like me." I look at her with clear signs of worry in my eyes.

She puts her finger on her chin and looks up to the ceiling.

"You bet! They just need to be connected again!" Her words aren't really reassuring...

"Besides..." I jump a bit as her voice changes into something more quiet and relaxing.

"...If it'll be you who goes for the opportunity to make them friends again..." She says as she gets up from her chair and walks to me while swaying her hips.

_What's with this voice!? It's so sexy...NO! I can't be thinking of her that way...She does look really hot when she's like this though..._

I only look at her and wait for what's about to happen. Nessui spins my chair so that my whole body is facing her. She bends over so that our eyes are on the same leveI. As I look down, I see her cleavage through her small tank top. I feel my face turning bright red and I pull my button-up shirt down, looking away from her in embarrassment. She starts to softly laugh and goes back to her normal self.

"Hahaha! You should see your face, Rougey! Bwahahaha!" She says while turning my chair back to my computer.

"It's getting late, Rougey. We should go to bed." She begins to leave my workstation and walk upstairs to our bedroom.

I feel my erect penis hitting the top of my shirt and I blush thinking about what Nessui just did. When my erection dies down, I go to upstairs to find Nessui is already asleep. I jump onto the bottom bunk and close my eyes.

_Nessui, you're an idiot._


	2. Aurora! Little Sister Nessui!

The sunlight hits my face from the window near my bed. I start to rub my eyes and hop out of bed.

_I really want to meet the other CPUs. I wonder..._

I open the bedroom door and start walking towards the bathroom. I open the unlocked door and remove my clothes. When I am about to step into the bathroom, I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror.

_I look good for a person my size. I wonder if I can get a really cute girlfriend who'll love this body._

I turn towards the shower door and I before I can open it, it opens for me. However, I realize that this shouldn't be happening.

"..."  
"..."

I am face to face with a wet and naked Nessui. I instantly get erect as I look at her and Nessui looks down at my cock. After a few moments of me staring blankly at Nessui's tits, I finally come to my senses.

"OH! Um sorry, Nessy! I'll leave right away!" I start panicking and fidgeting.

When I turn around to leave, my dick pokes Nessui in her woman parts.

_Crap._

"Kyah!" Nessui exclaims.

I start freaking out and I leave the bathroom, put on my old clothes and rush into the bedroom, trying to take in what I just saw.

_Those things are huge..._

I begin to adjust myself out of my shorts and panties and I look at my cock, still fully erect.

_Nessui's my sister...but..._

I lift up my shirt and start fondling my tit with one hand while stroking myself with the other. The image of Nessui's wet naked body makes me even hornier. I've never felt this way before and my mind goes blank with pure ecstasy.  
I start rolling in my bed and begin pinching my nipple.  
I stick my tongue out and start moving my tits in whichever way feels best as I continue to jerk my dick off.

_Nessui...Nessui...Nessui_

All I can think about is Nessui's tits. Further into my masturbation, I remember how my cock rubbed against Nessui's pussy.  
I touch the tip of my cock remembering the feeling of Nessui's pussy and my imagination becomes lewder.  
I start to imagine ramming Nessui from behind and the thought is enough to make my body feel hot.

_Nessui... I'm gonna-_

I begin to hear the door open and I roll on the bed covering my body in the covers as I see Nessui walk in, wearing a crop top and skintight shorts.  
Seeing her dressed like that makes my cock even harder.  
Her tits are barely being covered by the shirt's fabric and seeing her long black hair rest on her chest makes me want to stroke right in front of her.

"Roguey. I just want to tell you, it's not your fault that you walked in on me..." She begins.

I try to pay attention to her but all I can imagine is her sexy naked body on the bed while I lie on top of her plowing her with full force.  
I've never felt this way before. This is the first time I've seen anyone besides myself naked, let alone had contact with their vagina.  
I feel a mix of extreme bliss and pleasure.  
Finally I manage to speak.

"Oh! Thank you, Nessui!" I speak fast so she can leave and I can continue with my masturbation session.

"Alright. You can go take your shower now, I'll just clean your sheets for you to show that there are no hard feelings!" She says cheerfully and pulls off the sheets on my bed.

At that moment, Nessui sees my exposed breasts, and my fully erect dick waiting to shoot out a load of cum.

"Ah! Nessui, I-I-I can explain!" I begin to cover my cock with my shirt.

Nessui then starts to tease me again.

"What's this, little Rougey?" She speaks in her seductive tone from last night.

When she does that I completely snap.  
I hop from my bed and onto Nessui who is shocked by what I've just done.  
I place my hands under her top and start fondling her F Cup breasts.

"You've caused me this ecstasy! Take that!" I say as I pull and slap her tits around.

The sound alone causes me to feel hot. It's the sound of her tits being slapped that makes me feel even more good.

"Roguey! What are you-!?" Nessui tries to speak before I let go and show her my dick.

"You made my cock feel this way. Now be a good girl and take responsibility." I saw as my dick twitches in front of her face.

I sit on the edge of my bed. Then it comes to me that even though she has those mature tits, she doesn't know anything about this stuff.

"Crawl towards me on all fours, Nes." I tell her with an eager look.

She complies and she is only a few inches away from my dick.

"Put your hand on the length and stroke it up and down at a medium pace," I tell her and then move my hand in the motion I want her to.

Nessui grabs onto my cock and my body shivers. Her hands, still wet from the shower make me wanna blow my load already.

"L-Like this, Roguey?" She says looking up to me with a cute look in her eyes.

"That's perfect, Nessy!" I throw my head back from the feeling.

As I begin to feel something coming out of my dick I tell her to stop before I cum.  
I then lift up her top and tell her what I want next.

"Next, use your breasts and slip my cock between them. Spit on my cock and then move your tits up and down while licking my cock like a lollipop!"

"Spit on it... and lick it like a lollipop..." She puts on a frustrated look and grabs my dick hard. She then raises her torso up a bit and slides her tits down onto my cock.

"Ngh~!" I squeal.

"Like a lollipop..." She spits on my cock that is 90% hidden in her breasts. She then opens her mouth while moving her tits up and down, taking my cock into her mouth whenever it pops out of her cleavage.

"Nessui... your tits feel so good..." I say in between moans.

Nessui starts experimenting with different angles for my dick to enter her mouth, all while I'm moaning loudly.  
I place my hand behind Nessui's head and force a large amount of my cock into her mouth.  
Nessui starts coughing when I take my cock out of her mouth.  
After her coughing session, she starts to drool in her cleavage while looking up at me with seductive eyes.  
I start to move onto the bed and Nessui hops on too while keeping my dick between her tits.  
She then turns her ass to me and I start massaging her pussy through her shorts causing her body to twitch.  
She releases my cock from her mouth.

"Roguey... that's my..." She says as she sits back, completely covering my face with her lower half.

I pull her shorts down and I insert my tongue into Nessui's pussy causing her to squeal and tighten her tit's grip on my cock.

"ROGUEY!" Nessui pants.

She then cums, covering my face in her juices.  
As expected of my sister.

"Roguey!" She shouts and she begins moving her tits faster on my shaft.

When she picks up the pace, I can feel my balls clenching.

"NESSUI, I'M GONNA-" I manage to say.

Nessui then puts her mouth over my cock and starts sucking.  
I then start to blast my load while my body tenses and I cum from my pussy.  
I stick my tongue out and roll my eyes to the back of my head.  
Rope after rope, Nessui doesn't take her mouth off my cock.  
When I finish cumming, Nessui moves her head off my cock and starts to suck the head of my penis like a vacuum.

"Oh~" Her sucking makes it feel better due to my cock become sensitive.

_I just forced my sister to give me a titfuck..._


	3. Planeptune! Part 1

Today I wake up later than I usually do. I pull myself out of bed not even taking a quick glance at the top bunk. I open the bedroom door and step into the Basilicom's hallway. While walking through the hallway I hear the shower water running and I shudder. I stare at the bathroom door and I sit on my bed waiting for Nessui to come out of the shower.

_I need to apologize. I shouldn't have made her done something so dirty..._

15 or so minutes pass by and a fully clothed Nessui steps out of the bathroom, her hair not tied up like usual. It takes her a few moments to notice me sitting on the bed with a guilty look on my face. I look up at her when she does notice me.

"Nes," I say, dragging out my words.

I try to maintain eye contact but I end up looking away out of embarrassment to which she realizes what's happening.

"...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have forced myself onto you..." I say, blushing a bit.

Nessui's face goes from serious to happy. She then skips over and sits beside me, displaying her usual cheerful attitude.

"It's fine, Rougey. I know it must be hard for someone like you to control yourself." She replies, talking about my dick.

She looks at my face and adds more to what she's saying. "Aw, Rougey, with a face like that I feel pained."

She stands up and continues. "Let's go out. We haven't left the Basilicom lately. Maybe we need some fresh air. Come on!"

I raise my hand to decline but then I just go with it.

She skips down the stairs leading to the entrance of the Basilicom while I follow her from behind. Before we leave I catch a look at Savoir who is sleeping on the table.

_Savoir really DOES sleep a lot..._

Nessui starts skipping through the Pugnae Forest, while I walk behind her. While walking we talk about the other CPUs, Savoir and new hardware ideas for Aurora. After hours of walking and chatting with my sister, I realize that we end up in the Virtua Forest of Planeptune.

"Wow, we must have really been talking it up that we end up in a different nation." I chuckle.

"Yeah, that's pretty ne-" Nessui and I both pause as we see something.

Taking a closer look, I see that it is Purple Heart, her sister and what appears to be two humans battling Horsebirds and Dogoos.  
Nessui and I look at all four of them attacking the monsters when Nessui says;

"Hahaha! Rougey, let's join in on the fun!" She then pulls out her fighting gloves.

"So suddenly?" I say, pulling out my wooden sword.

Nessui and I shout while running towards the frenzy. Nessui starts punching some of the monsters while I focus on a group of my own.

"Slash Coalition!" I yell, slashing a group of Dogoo and then lunging forward with my sword stabbing through a row of Horsebirds.

Within minutes the monsters die down and then are completely gone. Everyone takes their focus off fighting and becomes less hostile.

"Rouge! Nessy! How nice to see you here." Purple Heart says in her strong feminine voice.

"Hi." Purple Sister adds in.

"Hey, everybody," I say smiling and waving.

Purple Heart then changes into a small child and Purple Sister... doesn't really change much when she does the same.

_I'm guessing this is her human form which goes by the name of Neptune._

"Neptune, care to introduce us to these ladies?" I say, wondering.

"Yup! This right here is my little sister, Nepgear!" Neptune says proudly.

"The girl with the giant syringe is Compa!" Neptune continues and runs to Compa.

"And the girl in the big jacket with the ribbon in her hair is Iffy!" Neptune pats "Iffy's" back.

"It's... IF. Nice to meet you, Lady Red Heart and Red Sister." IF says, straightening herself out.

"Oh you can just call me Rouge, and her name is Nessui," I say dismissing her formal attitude.

"Tehe." Nessui giggles.

"We should go inside to talk, how about Planeptune's Basilicom?" Nepgear says quietly.

"Lovely, thanks for having us," I say smiling and trying to look as proper as I can.

A short time later we arrive at the Basilicom. Neptune gets us all inside and on our way to Neptune and Nepgear's room a small girl on a book nonetheless greets us.

"We have guests? Hello Lady Red and Sister. I am Planeptune's Oracle, Histoire." The small girl speaks.

"Wow, your Oracle is cutely small," Nessui says, looking amazed by the fact.

As we get settled in and Nepgear brings us tea we begin to chat.

"So what brings you two to Planeptune?" Compa asks, sipping her tea.

"We were just wanderin' and ended up here!" Nessui shouts cheerfully.

"On foot? That's crazy." IF says amused.

In the mix of chatter IF starts to talk about some important stuff.

"I don't know if you guys heard lately, but there's been strange activity throughout the nations. People have seen more monsters than usual and they all attack the nations in the same way. So far these monsters only attacked Lastation and a small portion of Lowee. Each nation's respective goddess fought the monsters but even after the overwhelming amount of share energy they have, they still couldn't take down these monsters."

"This is new to me," I say, scratching my head.

"Yeah... didn't we beat those baddies at the beginning of this story?" Neptune comments, giving a confused look on her face.

"I thought the same thing but it appears these monsters aren't dying down. It appears the goddesses aren't strong enough but I don't know how we can make them stronger. It appears training won't do such a thing." IF continues, looking down into her teacup.

"Oh no," Nepgear says, clearly getting worried.

"..." Silence enters the room for a while.

"Wait, so does this mean Planeptune and Aurora are the nations at risk the most due to our small amount of shares?" Nessui asks.

Neptune and I both look at each other with shock.

_Neptune might be able to handle the monster because she's so strong, but even with shares, I can't beat any monsters that Black & White Heart couldn't beat..._

Neptune gets up from her seat and without saying a word walks out of the room. Nepgear stands up to go after her but IF grabs her shoulder and shakes her head.

"Excuse me, but where is the bathroom?" I say in my most polite voice.

"Oh, I'll show you, Miss Rouge." Compa answers, getting out of her seat and walking me there.

As Compa and I are walking through the Basilicom's hallway I see Neptune nearby.

"Oh, I see the bathroom, Compa. Thanks, I'm fine from here." I say putting on a fake smile.

"...Alright, we'll be waiting for you in the dining room." Compa replies with a smile and rushes back to that said dining room.

With the door opened a little bit, I see Neptune looking outside. I take a deep breath and open the door fully to which Neptune turns to me.

"Neptune, let's have a talk..." I say clenching my chest.


	4. Planeptune! Part 2

I step in looking at the lilac haired girl. She's staring outside looking over Planeptune as a whole. I play with the red ribbon on my dark blue dress. Neptune turns to look at me and I try to create words to reassure her that we'll find a way to take down this weird form of monster, but I can't think of anything.

_What do I say to her? What can I say to her? It isn't like me to overthink things like this. I'll just speak without thinking for now..._

"Um, Neptune. You should come back downsta-"

"Rouge, we'll be fine right?" Neptune says, creating a faint smile.

I look at her blankly and then try to cheer her up.

"Of course they will~!" I say relaxing from my worrying.

"Especially if you're here..." I add on, testing my charm.

Neptune looks at me with open ears.

"Looking back, I never really thanked you for being so kind as to help me and my struggling nation. As soon as you did that, I knew you had a righteous heart. Thank you, Neptune." I say, stepping closer to her.

"Oh~ don't make such a big deal of it. Besides, I know_ you_ would do the same thing if I was in your position!" She begins to abate and her cheerful attitude is back.

_She reminds me of Nessui a lot. It seems my charm is something special. Maybe I can..._

I take both of her hands and look into her eyes.

"No, really Neptune, I could never repay you. You put aside your responsibilities to be a dominant nation to help me out." I start to grin.

"Y'know, I'm really confident. So confident that in fact, I can do this." I pushed myself forward and placed my lips onto hers. I grab her waist and pull her closer so that there is little to no distance between our bodies.

_Neptune is important to me. She helped me._

I took Neptune by surprise because as soon as I pulled in her eyes widened. Seconds later, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment while it lasted.

She curled her arms around my neck while I pulled her in, wanting to feel her body against mine. I twirled my tongue with hers and closed my eyes.

_Why did I kiss her? Is it because she reminds me of Nessui? Is it because she was upset? Is it because only I want to feel good? It was none of those. I kissed her because I deeply care about her and she's important to me._

We move around while our lips remain locked and I end up pinning myself against a wall.

_Are we... going to...?_

As we hit the wall, we slide down causing Neptune's body to lie fairly close to mine. She rests her body as I open my legs and she collapses against me.

The kiss lasted for quite some time before we pulled away at the same time to catch our breaths. As we pull away, a strand of saliva connects our tongues. Our breathing seemed almost synchronized and heavy. Both our faces burned bright red.

"N..nep..tune..." I become extremely lightheaded and assess the situation.

_The tension between us is only building and pretty soon we might end up doing... that._

Just the thought makes me nervous. I've never actually had sex so this was all fairly new to me. I then remembered I had to deal with something.

"I'll be back..." I say covering my face, trying to hide my arousal. Neptune herself appears high on the intimacy as she seems to be swirling her head while steam comes out of her ears comically.

I walk into the dining room and properly dismiss everyone. They all look at me with confused looks on their faces.

"Miss Rouge... you're all red..." Compa says.

"Yeah, and you're really sweaty," Nepgear adds.

"It's gotten quite late. I hope you don't mind but it would be greatly appreciated if Nessui and I could spend the night here, Nepgear." I say, looking at the young girl.

"No no, that's fine. P-Please, make yourself at home." She responds.

"OK, I'll be doing some private matters of Aurora in that one room with the huge window. So don't come in." I say and chuckle nervously.

"O...kay..." IF says, looking demented.

I rush upstairs into the room where my Neptune patiently waited, practically with my tongue hanging out of my mouth. As I walk in I see Neptune moved over to a sheet that was laying on the floor. Under the sheet she hid her body and looked up at me. I pull the door inward and sit next to her under the sheet.

"Neptune," I said, as I pulled in for our next kiss.

I slid my arms everywhere exploring Neptune's body. Touching her small A-cup breasts while she played with my own.

I felt myself getting hard and I knew what was going to happen.

Neptune then started to grind herself on my half-erect cock, much to my enjoyment.

_It's definitely going to happen. We really are going to go this far, aren't we?_

This time we rolled around a bit and I ended up on my back. Neptune sat on top of me.

I'm not sure what might have caused this but as we kissed and I felt this little session building up, Neptune and I both transformed into our Goddess Forms.  
As I open my eyes I see a mature-bodied woman pull away from my lips and smile at me touching her mouth.

"Purple Heart..." I look down and see my exposed cock.

"I didn't know you had one of these Rouge..." The woman said and started to rub her hand on the shaft.

"Ah~." I bite my lip.

"Hearing my Rouge make the sound is quite adorable." She says, kissing the head of my cock.

"Hm~!" She puts my dick inside of her warm mouth, causing me to collapse on the pillow.

"Nep...tune..." I say in between pants and I push my arms together squeezing my chests together.

_Neptune has a really warm and wet mouth. That makes this so much better._

I notice Neptune has her butt sticking up. I pull the lower part of her black bodysuit and I start fingering her pussy.  
As soon as I insert my index finger she instinctively pulled her head up at great speed and sucked tremendously hard on the upper part of my dick.

"AHN~!" I squeal loudly.

I grab the window of my bodysuit and pull outwards, exposing my breast due to the heat I begin to feel.

"Neptune... please don't suck so hard, that feels WAY too good. Now, I'll have to punish you..."

Neptune removes my dick from her mouth and starts stroking it while looking into my eyes seductively.

"Oh~? What might you do to me, Rouge?" She says seductively, increasing the speed she strokes me.

"This!" I shout.

I then put her clit between my thumb and index finger and gently massage it.  
Neptune struggles to keep herself from collapsing but she grabs my cock softly with both her hands and strokes at a faster pace than before.

"Ku!" I say as I look down, struggling to keep my eyes open from the pleasure.

"Fufu~ Why don't you just cum already?" She says and swirls her tongue around the head of my cock.

I quickly give up and fall back onto my bed. I push my feet against the floor trying to find which angle feels best.

After 5 minutes of sucking the tip and alternating between stroking it with one hand or two, she slides up my legs and then puts her pussy against my cock.

_It's actually going to happen..._

"I hope I'm not _too_ sloppy, you're my first." She says as she grabs my dick and rubs it across her pussy.

"...Same here, Neptune." I say.

I start to cup her breast with both my hands.

"Wow Neptune, you really do increase your size greatly..." I pull the upper part of her bodysuit down exposing her large breasts which bounce freely.

I then roll over, putting her on her back and having me on top of her.

I then lick my fingers and start grazing her nipples causing her legs to move in arousal.

"Kyah~" Neptune closes her eyes and her face becomes engulfed in red.

I feel her nipples getting erect between my wet fingertips.

"Neptune, I didn't know you were so sensitive, tehehe." I pinch one of her nipples and I start rubbing her thighs causing her to squirm in pleasure.

"Rouge~" Neptune sticks her tongue out.

I lower my head and start sucking on her left breast's nipple.  
I place my other hand on her right breast and I massage it.  
I move her right breast around in a circular motion and I pop her left nipple out my mouth and start licking it softly.

"Ha...ha..ha..." Neptune's feeling so good she can't even speak.

I then start sucking on her right breast while massaging her left in a circular motion and I cup one of her butt cheeks in my hand, squeezing it slightly.  
Neptune raises her back, showing that she feels so good she doesn't even know what to do with her body.

_Everything about her is so wonderful. She's fun to play around with._

As I am on top of her, I take hold of my cock and push it inside of the goddess slowly.

"HMM!" I hear Neptune and she wraps her arms around my neck.

Her long purple twin tails rest on the floor and the moon's light brings out her beautiful bright blue eyes. I can't help but go in for another kiss.

"Okay, I'm ready." She says after a brief period of kissing.

She spreads her legs to her sides and I start thrusting my lower half softly to give her more time to adjust.  
I place one hand on her breast as I thrust into her.  
Her nipple takes up the space between my index and middle finger and I move those two fingers up, stimulating her nipple.

"How are you holding, Neptune?" I say as I smash into her, savoring the softness of her skin as I thrust inward.

"Ah~ At first you broke _it_ but, I'm okay. Keep going~!" Neptune says and she gives her usual cheerful smile.

I thrust deeper into her pussy, becoming turned on from the sound of our flesh colliding.

"Your pussy feels so good, Neptune..." I softly say as I thrust into her harder than before.

"You're rubbing... my insides... it's delightful!" She throws her head back.

_You're so cute, Neptune._

I keep pushing deeper and deeper into her. I start to stick my tongue out from the pure ecstasy.  
I give her breast a light squeeze and I hold her hands down onto the bed.  
Neptune and I occasionally moan and I'll try moving my body in different ways and changing my posture to see what feels best to me.  
All I can think about is how much I want to stay closer to Neptune.  
I want to be with her forever. We both feel marvelous about having sex and playing with each other.  
_  
__I can say that sex with Neptune... is fun._

"This is too good! I'm going to... Here it comes... Neptune!

With that said, Neptune locks my waist with her legs pulling me deeper.

"Oh my... YES!" Neptune rolls her eyes back and sticks out her tongue.

I start releasing my load into Neptune.  
Streak after streak comes out and I can tell by Neptune's look that she and I are both happy.  
As I pull out, my dick still proves to still be hard.  
Neptune's pussy starts to leak and she begins sucking me off.

"Your mouth is the best, Neptune!" I shout.

I push my back against the wall as I look at her head bobbing up and down at my crotch.  
She takes one of her free hands and spreads out her pussy.

"Neptune, you're doing wonderful..."

I stroke her hair as she continues working on me.  
After a few minutes of blowing me, Neptune speaks.

"Rouge, I feel... empowered," Neptune says looking into her palms.

"Aw... come on now, I wasn't _that_ good," I say rubbing the back of my head.

"No, I mean I feel totally stronger!" Neptune says smiling at me.

"Then it seems what you've done with Rouge is what caused it." A voice says from the doorway.

"GAAAAAAH!" Neptune and I both yell, embracing each other and covering ourselves up.

_Neptune's up against me..._

It is revealed to be Planeptune's Oracle, Histoire.

"H-How long have you been there, Histy!?" Neptune says shivering.

"It seems that falling in love with each other caused your power to go up somehow" Histoire replies, ignoring Neptune.

"I guess that makes sense. It was after a few minutes ago that I've felt this strong" Neptune adds.

"So I'm like support?" I start to question her.

"I can't really understand it myself, but it appears whoever you fall in love with becomes energetically powerful. That is quite a useful skill, Rouge." Histoire says.

"That's freaky..." I say.

Underneath the sheets, I pull my bodysuit over all of my exposed parts and I get up.

"I... uh, need to take a shower," I say, quickly leaving the bed.

When I leave I don't pay attention to it but I see Nepgear standing by the door to the room where I just had sex with Neptune.

_How long has she been there?_


	5. Planeptune! Part 3, Feeling More!

_It was really nice of Neptune to let me use her shower._

I scrub my hair and start humming tunes that come to mind.  
I rub my breasts, soaping them in the process.  
I look down at my cock and then I start thinking of Neptune and what we did.

_Last night was fun. Hopefully me a Neptune can do that again someti-_

"Hey~!" I hear someone shout as the bathroom door opens.

"Someone's in here," I say, backing up against the wall while looking at the shower curtain and covering myself with the towel hanging from the top of the shower.

There's a long pause after I say that and then all of a sudden the shower curtains open, revealing a naked Neptune.

"H-Hey!" I shout backing up even more than before.

I try to look Neptune in the face, but my eyes wander down to her tiny breasts.

"Oh Rouge, I didn't know you were in here," Neptune says, trying to sound believable.

"Hush, Purple! Please, close the curtains and put on some clothes!"

As I say this, I moved the towel from my body exposing myself to Neptune.

"Oh~! So we're going to play like THAT, Rouge." Neptune smirks and goes onto her knees, staring at my half-erect penis.

"Hmph! You better take care of this..." I say in a pouting tone.

Neptune simply giggles and starts sliding her lips on each side of it. She looks at me with a sparkle in her eyes and she makes light slurping sounds.  
I instantly drop the towel and I can feel my toes curling.

"You're way~ too good at this, Neptune..." I say in between pants.

"Aw~ don't flatter me..." She said when she backed up a bit.

I throw my head back and curl my toes from the wet sensation manipulating my flesh.  
Eventually, she slipped the head between her lips and swallowed me, inch by inch.  
I moan shutting my eyes tightly. I start to crouch slowly as the pleasure causes me to feel a bit weak.  
I close my eyes enjoying every moment Neptune's head bops up and down my cock until I felt a shock of elation shoot through my body.

"...There?!" I say, sticking my tongue out and rolling my eyes.

Neptune inserted her fingers into my vagina. I feel her fingers inside me.  
She pops my dick out of her mouth and I turn myself and fall forward, raising my butt towards her.  
She strokes my cock with her right hand and plays with my pussy with her left and I rest my arms on the shower floor, holding back the moans that I severely needed to let out.  
Neptune takes her fingers out of my vagina and inches closer to my ear.

"Wow, Rouge. You react well when I play with your pussy~." Neptune says.

Neptune soon backs away a bit and leans towards my butt, leaking my vagina causing my body to feel tight and I squeal.

"HMMM!" I bite my bottom lip, tears of pleasure forming in my eyes.

Neptune continues to tongue my pussy, making me squirm quite a bit.  
This goes on for quite some time as well. My knees start trembling and I feel like every part of my body is in heaven.

"Come on, Rouge. I know you're nearly there~" Neptune says after pulling away from my pussy and begins stroking my cock while I'm on my hands and knees.

"Ngh...NEPTUNE!" I shout, ropes of cum emitting from my dick.

Neptune puts her hand under my cock, catching the spunk into her hand.

She then licks her hand clean.

"Come on, let's shower together now!" Neptune says cheerfully.

"O...kay..." I feel like my head is swirling.

**Later...**

I walk downstairs and so I can check up on Nessui.  
On my way down I meet up with Histoire who looks happy to find me.

"Rouge, we need to talk." She says, looking me in the face.

"Y-Yes, Lady Histoire?" I say, dragging my pillow behind me.

"I've figured out how to destroy those monsters for good!" Histoire says, amusing me.

"That's great! What do we do!?" I say eagerly.

"Well...how do I put this... your "gift" needs to be used..." Histoire says, trying to find the right words to keep this conversation clean.

"...You're kidding...right?" I reply.

"Quite the contrary. In fact tomorrow morning I'll have Neptune, Nepgear, Compa and IF head out with you and Nessui to Lastation to... "help" the CPUs." She says, with a glimmering hope in her eyes.

"So... I'm going to do _that_ with Black Heart and her sister...?" I say, full of wonder.

"Y-Yes. So, please get some sleep tonight. It's all for Gamindustri..." Histoire begins to take on a more awkward tone.

"Understood. Thank you, Lady Histoire."

I continue walking down the stairs to where I see Nessui playing with Purple Sister.

"Purple Sister, hey," I say, waving to her with a cheerful expression.

She immediately jumps, blushes and corrects herself.

"H-Hello, Miss Rouge. Y-You can call me Nepgear too..." She says, avoiding eye contact with me.

"Play with us, Rougey!" Nessui demands, completely changing from her happy mood prior to me coming in.

"Not interested. Anyways, we're all going to Lastation tomorrow. Just letting you know."

"R-Really? I've always wanted to go back to Lastation... but I couldn't because of this CPU rivalry...hehehe," Nepgear twiddles with her thumbs nervously.

"Miss Nepgear, why are you acting so weird?" I say puzzled.

"N-Nothing at all. I'm fine... really." Nepgear says playing off a forced smile.

**Later...**

I look at the clock on my phone and see it's close to 20:00. I get off my little bed and walk through the Basilicom's hallway to see my sister before I sleep.  
As I walk through the hallway, I find Nepgear who looks like she's getting ready to sleep.  
I couldn't tell but I believe she noticed me and tried walking past me faster.  
I study her as she walks away.

_She's got a nice body. That skirt and those stockings..._

"Hey! You ready for what we gotta do tomorrow?" I ask, snapping out of my perverted thinking and trying to make small-talk.

"Um.. hehe... y-yeah. You bet." Nepgear replies, not even looking at me.

"...Mind if we talk in a different room? I know somethin's up." I say, attempting to talk things out with her.

"Sure, Miss Rouge."

I follow behind the girl with light purple hair who is a little bit taller than Neptune but still smaller than me.  
She leads me into what seems like a Game Room.  
There I see couches, a TV, and Planeptune's console.

"Alright. I know you saw everything that happened between me and Neptune last night. So tell me why you've been iffy around me." I say, sternly but calmly.

"Well... I've never seen my sister act in such a way before... She doesn't really show me a lot of her affection unless it's pointed out by Vert... She seemed like she really wanted YOU instead of her own sister..." Nepgear says softly.

_I see. She feels the same way about Neptune as I do Nessui._

"So you're upset that Neptune doesn't pay you any attention. Well, she'll come around. In the meantime, I'm having trouble NOT paying attention to you." I say reassuringly.

"How do you put it so easily, Miss Rouge? I feel better somehow. Thank you." Nepgear gives her best smile.

_Time to test my luck._

"I mean... with a body like that and your cute personality, I can feel myself getting captivated by you." I blush slightly, trying not to throw myself off.

"Um...Miss Rouge?" Nepgear asks confused.

"Neptune's surely gave you all the attention you wanted until I came over. You're really looking... good."

"Goodness no. Not really. Sometimes I feel as if Neptune forgets I exist...hehehe." Nepgear delivers another awkward laugh.

_Wow, she's really really cute. I don't know if I can control myself._

"Poor thing. Come on. How about I talk to you tonight. I'll give you all the attention you've..."

I rub myself close to her, pressing against her arm with my breasts.

"...Ever wanted." I say in the most seductive voice I can manage.

"Wow. I've never been at the center of someone's attention like this. Heh. It makes me feel funny." Nepgear adds.

"Oh trust me. By the time this little chat is over, you'll feel more than that." I say, smugly.

"O-OK, Miss Rouge..."

As soon as she says "OK", I pounce on her and get ready to play with this CPU Candidate.


	6. Planeptune! Part 4, A Night With Nepgear!

"O-ow... I think I hit my head," Nepgear says.

She then looks up at me, straddling her waist, grinding my hips on her.

"Miss Rouge, what are you doing?" She asks completely calm.

"You said it's OK, Nepgear. I'm just doing the honors..." I take off the N-emblem holding the yellow ribbon on her outfit and start unbuttoning down her sailor uniform.

"...This is my first time and it's a little embarrassing. Be... gentle, OK?" Nepgear says, averting her eyes from mine.

_She's making it harder for me to not go crazy._

My heart skips a beat and my entire body begins to feel extremely hot as if I were out in the sun.

"You're just too cute~!" I say, undoing the last button.

She's wearing a pink and white striped bra that covers her C-cup breasts.  
I slide the bra up and take a moment to admire her nicely sized chest.  
I inch closer to her nipple while looking up at Nepgear.

"Ahm." I take a soft nibble on her nipple.

"Ah~!" She squeals and pushes me off of her.

As she pushes me off, her breasts wobble a bit, feeding to my arousal.  
She then sits up, her face glowing red.

"...What's wrong?" I say, wiping the saliva off the corner of my chin.

"We're going too fast... can we go slow?" Nepgear replies, twiddling her thumbs.

_Oh, I see._

"Slow, huh? When Neptune and I do it, our lust gets the best of us. Sure, let's take it slow." I say, flashing a smile.

"OK... so how do we take it sl-" I embrace her, causing her to cut her words.

"Leave that to me... OK?" I say.

"We're on the same level, so don't be so shy, Nepgear." I continue, getting closer to her face.

"Mm! I change my mind!" Nepgear turns her head and covers her face in her hands.

I giggle a bit and I move her hands away from her face.  
I end up holding her hands, with my eyes locked onto hers.

"It's okay. You'll enjoy this." I say in a soothing voice.

"I understand you. Don't be embarrassed. We'll get through it. After all, I do... like you." I inch even closer.

I can feel both our hearts pounding. In fact, I don't think mine's pounded so fast in my entire life.

I want to know everything about this girl. She's so shy, polite and easily embarrassed.

_She's nothing like Neptune. But that's absolutely fine._

I sit down on my butt and I place her onto my lap, with our faces inches away from each other.  
Just as the longing became unbearable, my lips meet Nepgear's.  
The warmth of her mouth sends a current running through my body.  
I throw my arms around her waists trying to reduce the space between our bodies.  
Nepgear had incredibly soft lips witch led me to want to kiss her longer.  
The sound of puckering fills the quiet room and Nepgear starts to pound her hips against my crotch.

_She must be feeling "it"._

We pull away to breathe and pant.

"Sorry about that. It's like it has a mind of its own," I say looking into her sparkling eyes.

"...Why are you doing this with me?" Nepgear says, looking devastated.

She continues, "What's so special about me?"

"That's obvious. You said that you wanted attention from Neptune. Well... I'm the next best thing. Not to mention, you're cute and gentle."

_Sex with Neptune is fun. Based on how things are going, I guess this'll be more passionate... not that I'm complaining._

I slowly slide my hand from Nepgear's tit, down to her waist and stopping at her hips.  
I reach my other hand on her hips and then I move them forward, grasping her butt.  
Grasping each cheek, I spread them out and in while she straddles me.  
Her butt is a little thinner than mine but has a nice "not too big and not too small" feel to it.  
She closes her eyes, holding in moans and starts to bite her lip.

"This is nice, don't you think?" I ask, slightly quickening my motions.

"D-definitely." She says in the quietest tone possible.

I simply giggle and begin massaging her lower back and she presses up against me, resting her body onto mine.  
She keeps herself from falling on the floor by using my body as some sort of crutch.  
My ears hear my hands rustling the fabric of her skirt, playing with her small but cute butt.  
My hands seem to sink into each cheek, fueling my lust.  
I pause, and then move my hands to the front of her skirt, opening the gap between us.  
I lift up her skirt and then start to slide the panties off of her.  
Again, she pushes me.

"Oof!" I squeak, looking at her with confused eyes.

"What's wrong now, Nepgear?"

"I... don't think both you and I are ready for going down there..." Nepgear says pulling her skirt over her thighs.

I stare at her, grumpy faced, then it finally hits me.

"OH! You're joking aren't you?"

I bend over, meeting face to face with Nepgear's crotch.  
I stick my hand into her panties and take a feel of something all too familiar.  
Nepgear's thing seems to be a bit smaller than my own.  
I put on a smug face to that realization and question her.

"No... way... you've got one too?" I say amused.

Before she can reply, I whip her's out and start sucking on it.

"Ahn~!" Nepgear pulls her blouse over her mouth.

"Ish.. dish.. gewd?" I say in between slurping noises.

I swirl my tongue around the head of her cock and I jerk her slowly from underneath.  
I feel her cock twitching on the surface of my tongue.  
Almost instantly, Nepgear puts her soft hands on the back of my head and forces me down onto her length.

"Guk~!"

She catches me off guard and before I choke, I start breathing through my nose.

"S...sorry..." Nepgear says, averting her eyes again.

"Shon't beh." I say, letting my mouth get used to her size before bobbing my head.

After a short while, I begin easily moving my head up and down her cock.  
This causes her legs to wobble as it feels that good for her.  
I close my eyes and feel her cock hitting my throat, pleasuring me strangely.  
I put both my hands on her thighs and lift myself onto my knees.  
Bobbing my head at an easy pace, I can see Nepgear wants a little more but is afraid to ask.  
Looking at her with seductive eyes, I take my mouth off of her cock and jerk it off with two hands.  
She starts squealing and twitching slightly, showing that my blowjob is feeling great for her.

"You don't get to cum yet, OK?" I say, stroking it faster, teasing her a bit.

"OK Rouge~! Just... p-please don't stop!" Nepgear says.

"Anything for you, cutie." I grasp her cock harder and stroke it faster causing her to grip the back of my hair.

She grits her teeth from the pleasure and bites her lip.  
Wanting more, she starts thrusting her hips slightly trying to get deeper into my mouth.  
Shocking me a bit, I quickly adjust to her size and start taking her cock deeper.  
My nose starts hitting her lower abdomen, demonstrating how deep I'm taking her.  
I use one hand to lift up her balls and I shove my fingers into her pussy.

"Goodness... there too?" She says, throwing her head back.

"Ah... ah... ah~!" Nepgear lifts herself up a bit trying to get every bit of pleasure she can get.

Nepgear blasts her semen into my mouth, shocking me at first.  
I close my eyes and swallow savoring the taste.

"Fantastic." I saw wiping all remnants of cum off my lips.

"Miss Rouge, thank you. That was great..." Nepgear says, preparing to sleep.

I grasp her cock tightly causing her to jump in surprise.

"EEP!"

"You think I'm done with you?" I say, kissing the head of her cock.

I focus my mind and I begin to transform into Red Heart.  
My hair grows spikier and longer hanging at my waist.  
My eyes turn magenta and grow a few inches taller.  
My body puts on a little bit more weight and I gain my black bodysuit.  
Finally, my breasts grow from a DD to an F.

"Hmph!" I say, looking down at the blushing Nepgear.

I sway my hair and place a hand on my hip.

"Come here, Nepgear~," I say seductively.

_According to Nessui and Savoir, I become more perverted and straightforward as Red Heart._

"Miss Rouge?" Nepgear says, holding a fist up to her chest.

I lie on the floor and move my bodysuit out of the way, exposing my cock and pussy.  
I hook my arm under one of my legs lifting it up, directing Nepgear where to go.  
Nepgear looks at me spreading myself out and gains a nosebleed.  
She then inches towards me and guides her dick inside me.

"Ngh~!" I bite my lip as Nepgear slides herself into me.

"Rouge, you're so tight..." Nepgear says amazed looking down at her penis entering me.

"Oh~, I never use this hole, Nepgear," I say, putting emphasis on each pause.

"Enough talk, darling. Start moving your hips!" I say eagerly.

Nepgear starts slightly shaking her lower half so my pussy can adjust to her size.  
Being so new to something entering pussy, the softness of her movements causes me to feel too good.

"Ah~..." I squeal, sticking out my tongue.

"Wow, your vagina is wrapping around me," Nepgear says, being amazed by the smallest things.

"Hm? Have you and Neptune ever had sex?" I ask, forgetting about my orgasm.

Nepgear slams her cock into me and a slightly faster pace and starts panting.

"Um... no. Neptune doesn't really find me as something... sexy." Nepgear says, moaning and looking up.

"WHA-?!" I almost force Nepgear outside of me.

"Um?"

"Nepgear? You need to fuck me. NOW! I've already adjusted to your size." I say, lust taking over my mind.

"Eh? O...Okay." Nepgear pulls back and slams into me hard.

"AHHH~!" I collapse and rest my head on the floor.

Nepgear starts moving at an easy but fast pace.  
The sound of flesh slapping fills the room and there's a really passionate vibe in the atmosphere.  
The feel of Nepgear's abdomen slamming against my crotch and my butt keeps me turned on.  
I open the boob window of my bodysuit and start fondling my tits while Nepgear fucks me.  
I start pinching my nipples and moaning high pitched to each time Nepgear slams into me.  
Nepgear tries to maintain a constant speed but the ecstasy takes over her and she occasionally picks up her pace, destroying my pussy.

"Oh~! Right there, Nepgear!" I clench my tits.

"Wow... you really change when you transform, Miss Rouge," Nepgear says, giving the awkward smile.

Nepgear pulls out of me and strokes her cock to me.  
I flip myself onto my stomach and spread my ass.  
I lift my butt up to Nepgear as she stands there flushed.

"Put it in, darling," I say seductively.

Nepgear collapses on top of me, sticking her penis into my vagina.  
She starts moving at a rhythm I can adjust to.  
She fucks me doggy style and I begin panting loudly.

"Are you OK, Miss Rouge?" Nepgear says, concerned about me.

I open my mouth to reply but, I smile and say,

"I love you, Nepgear."

"I...love...y-you too, Miss Rou-Rouge..." Nepgear says covering her face once she spurts those words out.

"I put on my clothes the same way you do, you can drop the 'Miss', Nepgear," I say staring at her with lustful eyes.

"R-right. OK, Rouge." She says, trying to rid of her worries.

As Nepgear smashes into my pussy I throw my arms behind my back.  
Nepgear grabs onto both of my wrists, plowing me from behind.  
My pussy drips as Nepgear continues and to my amusement, she increases her speed.

"You're stirring my pussy, Nepgear~!" I say, sticking out my tongue.

"AAAH~!" Nepgear hits me really deeply.

_Goodness, this despite her size she really packs a punch._

Nepgear uses my arms to pull myself back so her cock enters deeper, pleasuring both me and her.

"Hah~! Haa~! Ahh~!" Nepgear lays her upper body on my back and she closes the gap between our bodies.

She lets go of my arms and uses my tits as handles.

"They're so big, Rouge..."

Nepgear starts shaking my breasts around while pounding her cock deep inside me.  
I fall forward, laying on the floor as Nepgear continues fucking me.  
Nepgear keeps at it for a while and it feels as if I'll be receiving neverending pleasure.

"You're so haaard~!" I scream, rocking my hips against Nepgear's abdomen.

"Ghuk!" I catch Nepgear by surprise and I can tell she's on the verge of cumming.

"Come on, baby. I want you to cum deep inside my pussy."

_I'm glad I'm not like this when I'm not in my Goddess Form..._

"Oh my... I've already lost to your dick~." I open my eyes, blushing a bit with the words I speak.

"I'm going to cum inside okay?" Nepgear says grasping onto my tits harder than before.

"Wonderful~! Cum inside me!" I squeal.

"I'm c-cumming~!" Nepgear shouts, preparing her final thrust.

"Aaahhh~!" I look over my shoulder to Nepgear.

Nepgear shoots rope after rope of cum deep into my pussy.  
After about a minute, Nepgear pulls out and looks at me.  
I turn on my back and open my arms.  
Nepgear collapses on top of me fast asleep.  
I inch to her ear.

"I love you... Nepgear." I whisper softly.

Before I drift off to sleep, I start thinking to myself.

_Is Histoire sure this is love?_

_All I'm doing is seducing them and having sex with them._

_Is there really any feeling to this?_

_What I'm mostly worried about is that after we beat these monsters, will the girls still like me? Will they still love me?_

_Will they remain friends afterward?_

_Note to self; talk to Histoire about this in the morning before we leave._

"Goodnight, Nepgear."

I pull the sheet lying on the floor over the two of us and close my eyes, eventually drifting off.


	7. Lastation! Gotta Get Noire!

"Ngh..." I hear a voice panting as I near opening my eyes from my sleep.

_So early in the morning...?_

I open my eyes and see Nepgear's dick inches away from my mouth.  
She's pumping her cock between my tits, while she's riding my upper body.

"Uh?" I look up at Nepgear, who does not realize that I'm awake because of her eyes being shut.

"AH~!" Nepgear moans and then my face is blasted with her cum.

I sniff at the cum on my face and lick it off.

"Hm. Yours has a nice taste." I say, smiling.

"AH!" Nepgear hops off of me and pulls her outfit over her half-erect penis.

"S-Sorry, I should've at least waited until you woke up..." Nepgear says, playing with her hands.

"It's fine, really. Thanks for the milk." I finish tasting the remaining cum on my face.

"I'll meet you downstairs with the others," I say, getting up slowly and walking to the bathroom.

I meet Histoire in the hallway.  
I begin to wave but I see Histoire move back and give me a confused look.

"Huh?" I give her a confused look as well.

"It's quite shameless of you to walk outside and attempt to greet me while you're completely naked and dripping from... down there," Histoire says, averting her eyes from me.

"Oh. Haha. It's just this place has become homey." I say, rubbing my neck.

"Nessui allows you to walk around naked when you have that thing?" Histoire gestures at my dick.

"Aw, I'm flattered but I'd feel dirty if I seduced you. You are cute, though." I giggle.

"Right..." Histoire eyes around the hallway.

"I need to talk to you, Histoire. It's about this love support ability." I sit on the floor against a wall.

I look up at her, "Is this really love? It feels more like seduction and a one-night stand than anything..." I look down onto the floor.

"It hasn't just been sex. Think like this, you've empathized with them greatly. If it was a one night stand, they wouldn't keep you here. You've listened to their problems and because of your- well, Red Heart's nature, it just ends up being sex." She says, trying to put two and two together.

"Ah. I guess that makes sense... So, when are we going to Lastation?" I ask.

"After your shower and once you get dressed." She says.

"Oh! Then I'll get st-" The phone in the clothes I'm holding starts to ring.

I take the phone out of the pocket and answer, not checking who it is.

"Heyhey." I speak on the phone.

"Oh crap! I thought you two got captured or something! When I woke up from my nap you and Nessui weren't there!" Savoir speaks quickly, almost too fast for me to get.

"Nap? You mean you've been sleeping for two days? Savoir, we're going to need to fix that sleep schedule of yours." I say, Histoire nodding in agreement.

"We're going to Lastation, could you look over Aurora, thanks!"

"Wait, Lastation?! Rouge, get back to Aurora this inst-" I hit the "end call" button.

"Oops, my finger slipped." I shove my phone back into the shorts' pocket.

I walk into the bathroom and take my shower, this time not being interrupted by little Neptune.

**A Few Hours Later...**

"Let's go already!" Neptune shouts anxiously.

"Yeah! I don't know about the rest of you guys but Neptune and I are ready to go!" Nessui adds on.

"OK, OK, OK. We need to wait for Nepgear and Rouge first, you two." IF says, looking towards the stairs.

I sit on the floor playing with the edges of my skirt. Nepgear is behind me on her knees, fondling my chest.

"You like my chest this much, Nepgear?" I say, still focusing on my skirt.

Nepgear doesn't answer and continues to play with my chest.

"The way you're acting, you think we have time for a quickie?" I ask, turning towards her and looking into her eyes.

"I believe s-"

"GeGe, Lady Rouge, hurry up you two!" Compa yells up cheerfully.

Nepgear releases my chest from her grip.

"Goodness! We have to hurry, Miss Rouge!" Nepgear says, picking up her device and running out the room, down the stairs.

"R-Right." I quickly follow behind.

"There you two are." IF says, placing her hand on her hip and looking at us.

"Sorry, we lost track of time," I say, scratching the back of my head.

"Ugh! Let's just go already!" Nessui shouts.

"Right, we'll be back in a week or so, Histoire," Nepgear says.

"OK. Bye!" Histoire waves.

After a few moments of silence and walking, we arrive in the city of Planeptune.

"OK. So, how do we get there?" Compa asks.

"The CPUs should transform and carry the ones who can't fly," Nepgear suggests.

"Carry? Sounds like work..." Neptune replies, displeased.

"Neptune, it shouldn't be too hard," I say and then transform.

"Besides, if you do this for me..." I lean into her ear.

"I'll be sure to... thoroughly... reward you." I laugh.

Neptune transforms into the more well endowed Purple Heart.

"You play dirty, Rouge." Purple Heart says, blushing.

"That's enough you two." IF snaps.

Nepgear transforms, "OK everyone, let's go."

Neptune pairs with Compa and Nepgear pairs with IF.

"OK sis, I'm ready!" Nessui says.

I look Nessui in the face then eye down to her chest.

"Those might get in the way..." I say dryly.

"...But, Green Heart's are bigger than mine and she flies fine..." Nessui adds.

"...Ugh, you have a point." I go behind her and grab her breasts.

"What are you-?!"

"Just getting a good feel in... OK, let's go." I say, picking up Nessui and kicking off the ground, flying behind Neptune and Nepgear.

**In Lastation**

"...Ugh! When will this end? I don't think I can go on any longer." Black Heart says, slashing through a wave of a diversity of monsters.

One appears behind her but soon falls down from a bullet.

"I have your back, Noire. Let's try to hold them off." Uni says, reloading her gun.

"Hopefully this ends..." Black Heart says, going in to fight again.

**A Few Moments Later...**

"Oof." All of us land.

"...Oh no, this place looks bad..." Nepgear says worried.

Neptune and Nepgear go back to normal.

"Oh, I'm tired..." Neptune says.

I pat Neptune's head, "Well done, little one. Your reward awaits you."

"We should find Lady Noire immediately." IF says, with a handgun in her grasp.

"Right. Neptune, do you know where Noire would be?" I say, staying in my Red Heart form.

"Knowing her, she'd probably be locked up in her Basilicom. But with all these monsters invading, I'm clueless." The girl replies.

"Maybe she's out with Uni. We'll be sure to hear from her so-" Compa is interrupted.

An explosion is heard.

"That's where she is!" Nepgear announces and points to the site of the explosion.

"OK! Let's hurry!" I say, grabbing Nessui and flying towards the explosion site.

"More flying?" Neptune cries and transforms.

"Right behind you, Miss Rouge!" Nepgear transforms and grabs IF.

...

"...This is becoming too much..." Uni complains.

"If only we had more people who could defend us. I hate to say it but, if only Neptune was here..." Black Heart says, preparing to fight.

"Oh, Noire~," Purple Heart says, landing and placing Compa down.

"EEK! N-Neptune!" Black Heart loses her composure.

"We have arrived!" Nepgear says.

"Hm. It's you, from the battle a few months ago. You look pretty nice in your Goddess Form." Black Heart looks at me.

"Oh. Yeah. It's different though. I was weak back then and thanks!" I say, pounding my chest.

"Hmph! You can return compliments to me after we clear this wave." Black Heart says, feeding her ego.

"Ugh, there she goes again." Purple Heart says.

"I think Noire's pretty cute when she does this," I say, giggling.

"How about a competition between us CPUs then?" Black Heart continues.

"Between us 3, let's see who can get the most kills in?"

"Oh, Noire. Always making things into a competition." Purple Heart laughs.

"That sounds nice. If I win, I get the two of you tonight. OK?" I say, winking at them both.

"Hmph. Why not? You won't win anyway." Black Heart says, confidently.

"Now I kind of want to lose." Purple Heart says, blushing.

"Alright!" I pound my fist.

I summon my Chain-Sword and dash towards the line of enemies, slashing one down.

"One for me!" I cheer.

"Ah! Wait, I wasn't ready!" Black Heart says, following behind me.

"No fair!" Purple Heart adds.

"You two are going to be mine!" I shout, preparing to fight.


	8. Lastation! The Power Up!

"Hyah!" Purple Heart shouts.

She drives her sword through a Babyvader and it vanishes to nothing.

"...That makes 20..." Purple Heart sighs.

"They just keep coming!" Nepgear adds.

"Hahahahaha!" Black Heart cheerfully laughs while cutting down swarms of monsters.

"I swear, you bring the best out of her, Neptune. Just a few moments ago she was complaining." Uni says, firing rounds at a nearby swarm.

"That makes 37 for me. Not that I'm counting. Pick up the pace, Neptune!" Black Heart gloats.

"I don't think I can go any longer..." Purple Heart sighs again.

"I think YOU better pick up the pace, Noire! Once I slash down this side it will make 49 for me!" I dash at the wave happily.

"Ugh! Oh no, you don't!" Black Heart catches herself and follows behind me.

"...How are those two still going at it?" IF looks on, amazed.

_Alright, Rouge. Plan time. If I can get Noire in front of me and slash the enemies she's attacking, then I can increase my kill count..._

I purposely slow down. Black Heart flies in front of me and looks back my way.

"Hahaha! What's wrong? Slowing down so soon?" Black Heart prepares another attack.

_Oh, you have no clue._

"Cerberus Attack!" I swing my blade and the chain releases from the hilt.

The blade dashes towards the two monsters and I smile with confidence.

I must have miscalculated, however, because the blade only grazes the two monsters and while it returns to my end, it slashes Noire in the front.

_Uh oh! Please don't kill her..._

"AHH!" Black Heart shrieks.

"Umph! Noire! Are you OK?!" Purple Heart faces our way, getting knocked back.

"...I'm..." Black Heart hesitates while turning around.

"Noire!" Uni shouts.

"Oh!" Compa exclaims.

"...Nice" I smile.

Thankfully, I missed Black Heart's flesh but managed to cut diagonally across her bodysuit, exposing her C-Cup sized breasts.

"You did this on purpose!" Black Heart exclaims, covering her chest with one arm and picking up her sword with her other.

"I'LL KILL YOU FOR HUMILIATING ME!" Black Heart yells aggressively.

Ignoring the wave of monsters, Black Heart leaps at me and slashes her sword in my direction.

Due to my sword being wider, I easily block her attempted attack.

"Calm down, deary. It was only a mistake. However, this...wasn't." I move my sword up.

At this point, Black Heart's hanging from my sword.

Choosing her life instead of her breast, Black Heart uses both of her hands to keep herself from falling onto the ground.

This gives me AND everyone else behind me a clear viewing of her tits.

"Put me down at once, Rouge!" Black Heart exclaims infuriated.

"...Gimme a second. My eyes are in the middle of a feast." I say confidently.

"Come on, Rouge. Put Noire down..." Purple Heart says from the side.

"...Alright. I will for you, darling." I say, dropping her down hard.

"Ugh... I'll deal with you later. Let's just finish cleaning this mess." Black Heart says, pouting.

"Ahn! I can not wait." I say arousingly, dashing one last time at the last wave.

"Cross Combination!" Purple Heart slashes multiple enemies.

"That makes 51 for me!" Purple Heart shouts.

"Mirage Dance!" Nepgear joins in the attack, taking down a few herself.

"Lace Ribbons!" Black Heart attacks her wave.

"51! We're tied, Rouge! Looks like you get neither of us." Black Heart laughs smugly.

"Ugh..." I sigh, upset.

_Damnit! I wanted her. I guess I have to get her another way._

"It's OK, Rouge. You can still... have me." Purple Heart approaches me and blushes, hugging my back.

"Yeah... that's fine." I say.

"Ah... Rouge look!" Compa points in the distance.

I focus to see what she's pointing at.

When my vision clears, I see a Babyvader standing alone pretty far away from us.

"Hahahaha! It's just one left!" Black Heart laughs.

"And? If I get it, I'll get you in bed with me." I say.

"True. But, I want to make this more interesting." Black Heart continues.

"Earlier, you proved to everyone that your aim is terrible with that little incident."

"Yeah? What's your point?" I ask confused.

"If you can get that Babyvader from here. Then the kill counts." Black Heart finishes.

"That's it? I almost don't want to kill it because it's numbing my chances..." I say.

"Then how about this?! If you can kill it from here, you get me, Noire, Nessy, Nep Jr., and Uni!" Purple Heart jumps in.

"What?!" Black Heart and Uni both exclaim.

"Oh, goodness." Nepgear laughs a bit.

"Yay! I get to spend time with Rougey!" Nessui cheers.

"Ah! Deal!" I cheer, blushing hard and breathing heavily.

"What about you two? IF? Compa?" I ask eagerly.

"No, thank you." Compa replies.

"No. Just kill the damn thing already, Rouge..." IF whines.

"Hm." I focus, closing one eye for a better perception.

I place my finger between my eyes for a more focused vision.

I throw my blade behind me and then I throw it forward like a fishing rod.

"Hiyah!"

It seems as if the blade is going in slow motion when I throw it.

My heart is racing and our whole party is watching.

"Wow, nice throw, Miss Rouge," Nepgear says.

"Don't compliment her yet. Hehe." Black Heart smiles confidently.

The blade starts to glide downwards before it reaches the Babyvader.

"Crap! It's not going to hit..." I cry.

"Haha! Looks like you get no one ton-" Black Heart is interrupted.

"Look!" Compa says again.

The blade hits the ground but is launched up again as it collides with a stone.

"...No," Noire says quietly.

The blade goes through the Babyvader and it vanishes in the air.

The blade comes whirring back to me, like a harpoon.

"Haha! Yes!" Purple Heart and I both embrace each other, jumping up and down.

Nepgear and Nessui smile and giggle while Noire and Uni stand there in shock.

"She actually did it..." Compa smiles.

"Guys, shouldn't we be celebrating that we cleared the monsters instead of celebrating Rouge and Neptune's harem additions..." IF says.

"Hey look! Over here!" Nepgear shouts.

We all rush to her and she picks up a disk.

"I think this is where all the monsters are coming from, everyone." She says holding up the disk.

"Hm... that could be possible considering there aren't any disks like that around Planeptune." IF says.

"That makes sense! There aren't disk like this around Aurora either. That's probably why Aurora and Planeptune are the only two nations that haven't had these monster attacks." I finally figure out.

"You think so?" Black Heart asks curiously.

"That's pretty smart, Miss Rouge." Nepgear compliments me again.

"Oh, Nepgear~," I say, blushing.

"Then let's destroy it," Uni says, stepping up.

"Agreed. Who'll do the honors?" Purple Heart looks at everyone.

"I think Uni or Noire should destroy it since it is their nation," Compa says.

"I was hoping one of you would say that." Black Heart says.

"N-Noire? M-may I...?" Uni says, shyly.

"Why yes, go ahead, Uni." Black Heart says.

Uni lifts up her rifle and fires a few rounds at the disk, cracking and crumbling it.

"Now that that's done..." I continue.

"Noire, may we go to your Basilicom? I think that's where our little party should take place." I say, cheerfully.

"Ugh... fine. You won fair and square, Rouge. Follow me." Black Heart picks up Uni and flies off.

"Right! Let's go." Nepgear picks up IF and follows Black Heart.

"UGH! More flying?! This is gonna be the death of me..." Purple Heart picks up Compa and follows behind Nepgear.

I pick up Nessui and we begin flying to her Basilicom.

**Later.**

"Here we are..." Black Heart says, dropping off Uni.

She goes back into her human form and the only things that change are her eyes, hair, and clothes. Her breast remains the same size as mine and Nepgear's.

Nepgear drops off IF and goes into her human form.

"OK! I'm done!" Neptune goes into her human form and drops off Compa.

"I'm gonna take a nap..." She says.

"Bye-bye boobs..." I sigh and go back into my human form, dropping off Nessui.

"Hm. When you look cute like this, I almost think a night with you won't be so bad." Noire says to me.

"Ouch. My pride. It stings." I giggle.

"OK, we have to be light. My oracle is asleep." Noire says.

"Oh? Miss Kei?" Nepgear says.

"Good. I can't stand her..." IF says, crossing her arms.

We begin walking up to the Noire and Uni's bedroom.

I look Compa's way, "Are you sure you don't want to be in this six-way? It's gonna be pretty nice..."

"I'm fine. Really. Enjoy yourself, Miss Rouge." Compa says smiling.

"Aw..." I say.

I turn to IF.

"Nope." She quickly says.

"I didn't even ask yet..." I say.

"If Compa says no, I say no." IF says firmly.

"Fine..." I say, walking in front of them.

Neptune hooks onto my arm.

"This is gonna be fun!" She says.

"You bet..." I say, trying to contain my excitement.

"Hmph! Here we are!" Noire says, pushing the doors open.

We all step into the blue and black color schemed room.

I look to my left and see a double bed, assuming that's where both Noire and Uni sleep.

"Aw. That's cute. You two sleep together?" I ask.

"Yes. Do you have a problem? Uni can always be under my protection that way!" Noire says superiorly.

"PFFT!" Me and Neptune both snicker.

"Grr! What is with you two?! You're acting like a couple!" Noire shouts.

"Well... we kinda are..." Neptune says.

"Huh?" Uni looks at me.

"She gives us love and power," Nepgear adds.

"How does SHE give you love and power?" Noire asks.

Nepgear turns bright red and fumbles on her words, "Uhm.. well... hrm... you see... ah..."

"Sex!" Neptune says.

Noire and Uni both turn red, "S-Sex?! But how?!"

"How do you think sex happens?" I ask them.

"Well!" Noire looks eager to answer but when she realizes my question, she turns red and starts fumbling on her words too.

"That's... what I thought. Well all 3 of us love each other and we just have sex. It's how they get a boost in power." I say.

"So if I just do it with you? I get power?" Noire asks interested.

"N-no. There has to be more behind it. Like love. We have to both display passion towards each other for the power to happen." I say.

"Passion, huh?" Noire starts thinking...

"Compa and I will be outside. We've been here before so we know where to sleep." IF says before any of this continues.

"Goodnight everyone. Have fun, I guess..." IF says, shifting out of the room.

"Goodnight~!" Compa repeats and follows behind her.

"Speaking of couple, how about those two?" I say.

"I know right! It's so obvious!" Nessui adds on.

"Enough yapping! Let's begin!" Neptune turns into Purple Heart.

**Later.**

Purple Heart is on her knees on the bed stroking both me and Nepgear.

"It feels so good..." Nepgear squeaks.

"Sorry if we get your bed a little dirty~." Purple Heart says playfully.

"I-It's fine. Please... continue." Noire says, blushing hard.

Purple Heart moves her head closer to Nepgear's cock and starts whirling her tongue around the tip.

She starts making perverted slurping noises feeding to my arousal.

Nepgear starts squirming and moaning while looking down at Purple Heart.

"Wow, Nepgear. You're rock hard just from my hands..." Purple Heart says before placing Nepgear's cock into her mouth.

"Ah~!" Nepgear moans and starts shaking her hips.

"Haaa~!" I let out a moan as Purple Heart starts stroking my dick faster.

Purple Heart tightens the grip on me and it increases the pleasure from her handjob.

"Nep...tune..." Nepgear struggles to stand as Purple Heart bops her head up and down Nepgear's length.

Watching Nepgear moan makes me hornier and I start moving my hips while my dick's in Purple Heart's hand.

"Mmm. Neptune..." I moan.

Purple Heart takes her mouth off of Nepgear's dick.

As she takes her mouth off, she sucks, causing poor Nepgear to start shaking from the pleasure.

"Ah~!" Nepgear moans a little as she sucks on the tip.

"Oh? You want some too?" Purple Heart lowers her mouth onto my cock and starts moving her head up and down slowly.

Her lips tickle my lower abdomen as she sucks.

Purple Heart sways her hips back and forth as she works on Nepgear and me.

The sight causes me to feel hot and I can see Nepgear eagerly wants to stick her dick inside of Neptune.

As I throw my head back from Purple Heart's blowjob, I look at Noire, Uni and Nessui.

Uni tries not to make it obvious that she's watching our every move. Her face burns bright red.

Noire tries to make it look like she doesn't care even though she does. Her face is red too.

Nessui is looking at me, with a smile. Her face... not even slightly red.

_Ugh... Nessui you idiot._

I immediately turn back to Purple Heart who increases her speed and starts sucking harder than before.

"Neptune! That feels too good!" I squeal.

"Mm! Mm! Mm!" Purple Heart's moans are muffled but I can tell she enjoys blowing the both of us.

"NEPTUNE! I'M...!" Nepgear's dick starts to twitch.

"Hm?" Purple Heart takes her mouth off my dick while sucking and opens her mouth wide.

"AH~! When you stop sucking so quickly I- AHN~!" I stop talking.

Nepgear and I start to shoot loads of semen into Purple Heart's mouth.

"OH!" Nepgear and I stick our tongues out and feel like falling back.

When we both stop coming we fall onto our backs on the bed.

Some of the cum drips from Purple Heart's mouth onto the sheets.

"So... that's all you have to do?" Noire asks, blushing.

"I don't think so, Noire..." Uni says.

I hear Purple Heart swishing the cum in her mouth.

She sticks out her tongue and showcases my semen mixed with Nepgear's.

I look at Nepgear who lunges at me and starts kissing me.

"Oh..." Noire says.

Nepgear and I pull away for a sec.

"This won't do. I need to become more perverted and sexual. So that means, I get to transform." I cheer.

I transform into the seductive and perverted Red Heart and my cock instantly rises again.

"Nessui... come over here," I say dominantly.

Nessui climbs onto the bed and I kiss her.

Our tongues wrestle with each other and I take a good feel of her body.

The sound of our lips smacking fills the room.

Nepgear watches and strokes herself while Purple Heart plays with her pussy.

"Mmmm." Purple Heart moans as she rubs her clit.

After minutes of kissing, we pull away.

"Take care of Nepgear. She needs this..." I say.

Nepgear is on her knees, with her cock throbbing.

Nessui lightly shoves Nepgear onto her butt.

"Woah." Nepgear quickly regains her composure.

Nessui takes off her top and sandwiches Nepgear's cock between her F-Cup breasts.

She does exactly what I told her to do when she did the same for me and began moving her breasts up and down Nepgear's cock, completely submerging it between her tits.

I snap to get Noire and Uni's attention.

They both jump and look at me.

"Uni start undressing. I want you in nothing but your bra and your panties..." I lick my lips.

"...And Noire, I want you to transform into CPU Black Heart..." I smile seductively.

As if I were their master, they blush and do as I told them.

Uni strips down to her white bra and panties and Noire is back in her Goddess form in black lingerie.

I signal them to get onto the bed.

They both crawl onto the bed and I wait.

"..." Black Heart looks at Uni, completely blushing.

"N-Noire..." Uni jumps into Black Heart's arms and starts tongue kissing her.

Uni rolls Noire's breasts in her hand and rubs her knee between Noire's crotch.

The sight warms my body and I crawl on top of Purple Heart.

I start playing with her pussy and she bites her lower lip.

"Rouge... that feels wonderful..." She manages to say.

I use my other hand to grab onto one of her breasts and I start rolling it around.

She starts grinding her vagina against my hand.

"I...need it..." She looks up at me with teary eyes.

I ignore her and keep playing with her to tease her a bit.

"Rouge..." She keeps calling my name, begging for my dick.

"Nessui, go faster...!" Nepgear squeals.

Nessui starts slamming her breasts up and down Nepgear's rock hard cock.

Her tits make slapping noises each time they slam down onto Nepgear's thighs.

"Your tits are amazing~!" Nepgear says.

Nepgear starts moving her hips to the rhythm of Nessui's titfuck.

"Feel free to cum whenever you want~!" Nessui says cheerfully.

"U-Uni..." Black Heart says as they pull away from each other.

Uni moves her hands from Black Heart's breasts and Uni grabs each side of Black Heart's panties pulling them off of her.

"Ha...ha..ha.." Black Heart breathes heavily as her body is experiencing pleasure she's never received before.

Uni moves her head to Black Heart's snatch and starts eating her out.

"Hhn~!" Black Heart wraps her legs around Uni's head as she does so.

"...Eat out your big sister~..." She squeaks.

**A few minutes later.**

All of us are laying on the bed breathing heavily from the foreplay.

"Now..." Black Heart says.

"I hate to admit it, but I've taken quite the liking to you..." She says as she crawls on top of me.

"Hm..." I look into her eyes.

"You're a lot stronger than you were. And... I guess you're _decent_..." Black Heart says, trying to refrain from giving me too many compliments.

"Don't get the wrong idea or anything... I'm only doing this for that power boost..." She says, looking away from my eyes.

"Hehehe. OK, darling." I say, happy.

As I'm on my back, Black Heart grabs my length and guides it into her cunt.

"Auu~!" Black Heart exclaims.

"Hih~!" I exclaim.

I can feel her pussy adjusting to my size, so I wait until she's ready.

I look into her face and she looks into mine.

I grab onto her hips and she moves her body closer to mine.

I look over next to me and I see Uni on all fours and Nepgear behind her, guiding herself into Uni.

"Ahn~! Uni! It's in!" Nepgear exclaims.

"Nhn~! Y...Yeah..." Uni says, burying her face into her arms.

It must have been a coincidence but at the same time Noire and Uni both said, "OK, you can start moving."

Noire starts bouncing her hips onto me while I thrust up.

Purple Heart has Nessui seated in her lap and is playing with Nessui's pussy.

"Neptune..." Nessui squeals.

"Uukh~!" Noire moans as she rides my cock.

She looks deep into my eyes and places one hand on my face.

"L...ook at you. You look so pathetic right now..." She manages to say.

"...You're one to talk..." I say, and I put a little more power in my next thrust.

"AAHN~!" She freezes and hugs herself.

"Just how sensitive are you, Noire? Hahaha." I laugh a little as I keep thrusting.

"Hya~!"

"Ahn~!"

"Ahh~!" Black Heart keeps moaning loudly.

She looks down at me.

"H-How does it feel... fucking a pussy as great as mine?" She says, smirking.

"Ngh~. You have... quite the mouth... for someone... moaning so much!" I say in between moans.

"I could say... the same about you. Hehe." She replies as thrusts her hips down onto my length.

I squeeze tighter onto her hips.

"Come on... I know you want to cum!" She says.

"Ha! You're gonna cum first!" I reply.

"H...ow about anoth...er competition?" She says, slamming her hips down harder.

"O...K" I thrust into her harder.

"Who...ever c...ums first has to do what the win...ner says." She finishes.

"Ha... you're... on...!" I say, thrusting into her pussy.

After a few moments of thrusting, she starts trying to conceal her face.

_Damn! I'm gonna cum! I gotta hold it! ...Can't hold it..._

"UOOOH~! I'M CUMMING, NOIRE!" I yell uncontrollably.

"NGH~! ME... TOO!" She replies.

"NOIRE~!"

"ROUGE~!"

Her pussy tightens and I start filling her pussy with my cum.

"Ahh~!" She grabs her tits and stops bouncing.

"Uni...!" Nepgear says, clenching onto Uni's butt and thrusting into her faster.

"Ha...haa.." Uni moans as Nepgear plows her from behind.

"Wow~! I love it! It feels so good, Uni!" Nepgear says, leaning against Uni's back.

"Ah! Hya! Ah! Ah!" Uni moans.

"Your pussy's amazing Uni! It feels like I can keep going forever!" Nepgear cheers.

"Ahahn~!" Uni rocks her hips back against Nepgear.

"That's it Uni..." Nepgear says.

"Nepgear... I'm close..." Uni croaks.

"Yeah... let's cum... together!" Nepgear says, plowing her harder.

"Oooh~!"

Nepgear starts slamming herself against Uni's butt harder.

"That's good!" Uni squeals.

"Uni~!"

"Oooh! I'm going to shoot all of my love into your pussy, Uni!" Nepgear says, plowing her even faster.

"Yeah, Nepgear!" Uni shouts.

"HIYAH~!" Nepgear moans.

Uni cums and Nepgear shoots ropes of cum into Uni's pussy.

"NEPGEAR~!" Uni moans.

"I'M BLOWING MY LOAD INSIDE YOU, UNI~!" Nepgear moans.

Uni falls onto her stomach and Nepgear falls on top of her.

"...Thank you, Nepgear..."

"I love you... Uni..."

"I love you too..." Uni replies.

Both of them soon fall asleep.

I look back at Noire and as soon as I look at her she falls asleep on top of me.

Nessui falls asleep with her head rested on the sleeping Purple Heart's large bosom.

I place my hand behind Noire's head and smile.

I inch to the ear of the sleeping girl.

"Enjoy the power boost..." I whisper.

I reach over and turn off the lights, eventually falling asleep


End file.
